Five Nights at Salmon's
Five Nights at Salmon's is a point-and-click survival horror game created by Kano Kafka Muhammad. Plot You play as a guy named Andrew Walters, who has been willingly hired to work as a full-time night guard in an old, abandoned fast-food restaurant for a supernatural research team after joining them to be a rookie investigator. You work here as a night guard during your night shift is just to simply making sure that nobody is breaking and entering this place to vandalize and steal everything, and/or accidentally messing up the equipment around the place. At first, the place looks completely normal, with a gang of six withered, lifeless-looking animatronics lying around throughout, but when their eyes mysteriously turns red during the midnight of your first job and began moving around the place that you work in, you soon realized that there's something wrong with these animatronics... Will you survive the 5 night shifts in this wretched place against these bloodthirsty, demented animatronics? Mechanics Tablet You can use the tablet below you to view the list of cameras around the building you worked in. Normally, it's main purpose was to watch over the various locations of the restaurant as well as checking the locations of where the animatronics are. Control Panel Your main line of defense, you always need to use the control panel on the right side of the office for some of the mechanics listed below. Used for repairing Doors and Vent Heating while also can be use to charging up the Speakers system after it was being used for three charges and manually activating the initiated "Corrupt Signal" hardware to ward off animatronics in the window away from you. Doors TBA Corrupt Signal TBA Coal Machine TBA Speaker The Speaker can be activated in any of the cameras near the where the Doors is located. Upon activation, it automatically creates a random noise that is used to lure and repels some animatronics away from certain locations, which would only work unless it was activated from one camera away from each of them. Even though most of the animatronics are affected by the Speaker system, it is best recommended to use the Speaker against Sarah the Rabbit as she has extraordinary advanced sense of hearing compared to other animatronics as well as briefly stunning her drones if it was activated in one of the camera where the drones is, allowing you to destroy all of them quickly before it wakes up. However, you can't use the Speaker when one of the Doors were on, or even when the Speaker system runs out of three rechargeable charges after being used too much, meaning that you have to open the Doors and charging up the system by using the Control Panel in order to use it again. Jammer TBA Vent Heating TBA Animatronics Salmon the Cat TBA Owly the Owl TBA Silver the Dog TBA Wallace the Moose TBA Boris the Bull TBA Sarah the Rabbit TBA Category:Games